Problem: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $x^n$. $\dfrac{x^{6}}{x^{8}}=$
Answer: Recall that $\dfrac{x^n}{x^m}=x^{n-m}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{x^{6}}{x^{8}}&=x^{6-8} \\\\ &= x^{-2} \end{aligned}$